


New Beginnings {Voltron: Legendary Defender- Klance/Langst}

by anyarally



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse, Adventure Time References, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Austin - Freeform, Austin Texas, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Child Abuse, Gay, Gay Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, High School, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Langst, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Minor Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Multiple Endings, Musical References, One-Sided Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Pansexual Hunk (Voltron), Past Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Angst, Texas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyarally/pseuds/anyarally
Summary: Keith had lived in Texas all his life, but no where special. He lived in Marfa, a small tourist town where the few things to do there got old quick. It wasn't interesting, but he liked it that way. But when his older brother-like-father, Shiro, decides to go to college in Austin, Keith has a whole lot of changes to deal with, not only physical, but emotional too.Hey so there's gonna be both a happy ending and a sad ending, just thought I'd let y'all know.Disclaimers:Voltron: Legendary Defender belongs to Dreamworks





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Major trigger warning for this book. Do not read if triggered by:  
> •parent abuse  
> •cutting  
> •rape  
> •possible character death  
> •possible sex scene  
> •bullying  
> •mentions of self harm  
> •general bad thoughts/angst
> 
> Also:  
> This story will be in third POV unless I specify otherwise. There will probably be lots of small Texas/Austin jokes throughout that Texans might get, but you definitely don't have to be from there to read this.

****Keith and Shiro were on the way to Austin, their new home. The six and a half hour road trip was taking a toll on them both, mostly Shiro, but you'd never be able to tell. Shiro was driving, an empty can of Monster Energy in the cup holder, while Keith was on his phone listening to music blasting so loudly through his headphones Shiro could easily hear the Green Day over the Beatles CDs he was listening to. Shiro didn't say anything though, he honestly didn't mind.

There was only about an hour and a half until they get there, so they should get there around dinnertime.

The two brothers were in a dark grey Mazda CX-5 with a fairly small U-Haul trailer packed full of stuff attached to it.

Once they got to the house, it was around six. Shiro had driven up there previously to figure out everything so there would be no problems in case they got there extremely late since the traffic can get so bad in Austin. Because of this all they had to do was head to the house, drop off their things, get dinner somewhere (preferably cheap), and go to sleep after a long drive.

The house was small, but it was perfect for them. It had two bedrooms and a garage that could fit one car.

They ended up eating at Domino's because that was nearby and easy.

Once they ate, they both came home and plopped down on their beds in their separate rooms.

The next day went by fast, it was the day before the new school year started. Keith and Shiro spent most of the day moving things getting things mostly situated on the house since they had already gotten all the school supplies Keith needed for the year back in Marfa.

This was it. The first day of school. Shiro dropped Keith off out front. He would've walked him in, but his new job (the entire reason they moved here) started not long after school did.

Keith waved goodbye to Shiro and walked in. He was wearing a black T-shirt, a Green Day hoodie, black jeans, and black converse with red laces. It was a huge campus, hustling and bustling with tons of kids.

Shiro had earlier explained to him what the email he got from the school said to do, which was go to the cafeteria. Thankfully, there were signs so Keith didn't have to interact with anyone to get there.

When he opened the doors, he was amazed. It was giant, it looked more like a giant buffet than a high school cafeteria.

The ceilings were extremely high, and when you strained your neck enough you could see there was a second story overlooking it. There were big signs saying things like 'Sandwiches' or 'Salads' and lots of small maroon puff-ball looking things with eyes, legs, and helicopter hat on top of it. Facing forward from the entrance, you could see a giant cutout of the puff-ball thing with a banner reading 'Welcome Students!' underneath it. Below that was a line of tables saying the alphabet on them for everyone to get their schedules. He walked over to the K table and got his schedule.

Then, Keith walked over to a table near the corner, put his headphones in, and started reading on his phone waiting for school to officially start.

Before he knew it, there was two people walking over to him. They both had caramel skin, one a few shades darker than the other. They walked up to Keith and the slightly darker skinned one sat down right next to him.

He was a fairly big guy, and was wearing a yellow shirt with a puffy green vest over it, dark green cargo pants, and an orange headband around his forehead. The other guy was tall and thin, a blue and white baseball style shirt, a military style jacket with a light grey hoodie beneath it (Jesus how can he be wearing that here?), and blue jeans on.

Keith pulled out his headphones, "Who are you guys and what do you want," he deadpanned.

"Well we saw you emo-ly sulking over here and the corner and Hunk here wanted to see if you were ok," the taller one who was still standing up responded, arms crossed.

The newly appointed  _Hunk_ said, "Yeah! We thought we'd maybe show you around? We've both been going here since freshmen year and we've never seen you before, you must be new."

"Yeah, I, uh, I just moved here. But, uh, I don't really need showing around. I'm sure I'll figure it out," Keith told them.

The taller male seemed as though he was about to leave but Hunk's voice stopped him, "Oh come on! At least show me your schedule so we can compare!" Hunk said, digging through his backpack and pulling out a piece of paper. He then made 'gimme' motions with both of his hands towards both males, and Keith awkwardly handed Hunk his schedule while the other male handed it to him immediately while rolling his eyes. "Ok, would you look at that! We have three out of eight classes together! And- oh my god! You have six classes with Lance!"

"Uh, I've uh kinda figured it out by now but what are your names? We should probably have an actual introduction," Keith offered.

"Oh! Of course! Sorry about that, I forget sometimes. My name is Hunk, and that's Lance back there," he motioned to Lance with his thumb behind him, "What's your name?"

"I'm Keith."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Well then, Keith, are you sure you don't want us to show you around? This school is huge, it can get pretty confusing," Hunk asked.

"Is it really that confusing?" Keith asked, obviously unsure.

"Yes," Hunk and Lance confirmed in unison.

Keith sighed, "Ok, fine. Show me around, I guess."

Next, the two best friends had shown Keith all around the school, and they were right, it was confusing.

While they showed him around, Lance and Hunk told Keith all about themselves. They told him how they've known each other since Pre-K and how they're neighbors so they hang out a lot. They also explained to him how school zones work to Keith (since the small town he was from only had one school) how he probably lives pretty close to them too since he goes to the same school, but he might not.

Hunk told Keith all about his two moms, and how he's one of theirs' child with a sperm donor but he doesn't know which because they won't tell him, but he decided a long time ago that he doesn't want to know, that he's much happier this way because in all honesty they're his moms, and he doesn't need anything more than that.

Lance told Keith all about his huge family. He told him about all the family he lives with; his two younger brothers, Marco and Luis, the nine-year-old twins, his mom, Sofía, who makes the best garlic knots in the whole world, his grandmother, Carla, who tells the best stories of Cuba, and his dad, Ángel, plus his older sister, Veronica, who recently finished college and lives with her girlfriend in a small Texas town outside of Austin.

In return, Keith told them some about him, but not as much as they did. Keith told them about how he lived with his older brother, Shiro, but Keith didn't explain where he's from, and how he's done this because his dad passed away and his mom is deployed right now in the navy. He also explained how Shiro isn't his biological brother but he was a friend of the family who took Keith in when there was no one else to take care of him. His mom offered to quit to take care of Keith herself, but Shiro and Keith both knew how important her ranking was to her and how hard she worked for it so Shiro offered to take care of Keith. They moved here because Shiro wanted to go to UT in Austin so he could get a better job now that Keith is almost done with high school.

'Lance sure seems like an open book, but I wonder why he didn't tell me much about his dad when he told me too much stuff about the rest of his family,' Keith thought to himself as he was sitting at the lunch table listening to the two have an argument about something the next day.

"No she wouldn't! You know that!" Lance yelled towards Hunk.

"Yes she would! You know that!" Hunk yelled in response!

"She would not! There's no way she would actually enjoy being in Keith's presence!" Lance yelled once again, gaining Keith's attention this time.

"What was that? Who wouldn't enjoy my presence?" Keith asked them.

"See, Lance! Now you're just being rude! Tell Keith who she is. He definitely deserves to know now," Hunk scolded Lance.

Lance groaned, "Ugh, fine! I'll tell him! But don't blame me if she hates him just like I said she would!" he then faced Keith, "We're talking about Pidge. She's a girl that Hunk and I have known since third grade who goes to ARS, and we're gonna pick her up from school on Friday and go to the mall together. It might end up being a sleepover, we're not sure yet. Hunk here wants to take you along."

"Wait, what's ARS?"

"Ugh, you're definitely not from here," Lance groaned.

"Don't worry about it Keith, it's not your fault," Hunk started, quickly glaring at Lance, "ARS stands for Ann Richards School, another school in Austin. It's an all girls school. Technically Ann Richards School for Young Women Leaders, but whatever."

"Hey, do you wanna know some of the cliches for that school?" Lance said, a little too excitedly.

"Uh, sure?" Keith responded, regretting it immediately as he saw Hunk sigh and shake his head.

"Ok, so ARS is known as the gay school. Pidge says it should be known as the bisexual and transgender school, but whatever. Our school, if you didn't know, is known as the school who does the most drugs and stuff. Austin HIGH, if you will."

"Uh, ok great. So, can I come with y'all to the mall?"

"Yeah! I think it would be a great thing to introduce you to Pidge," Hunk happily replied.

Lance, yet again, groaned, "Ugh, fine. I guess he can come with us."

"Well, I wasn't really asking you, Lance." Hunk bit back, clearly still trying to be sweet about it.

Lance just huffed and sat back in his chair, all the other kids in the cafeteria still chatting and sometimes screaming as usual.

"That actually sounds really fun. I'd have to ask Shiro though, just to make sure."

Lance just huffed again while shoving a crappy school lunch tamale in his mouth while Hunk replied with, "Ok! Sounds great!"

Later that night, during dinner, Keith asked, "Hey, Shiro?"

"Yes, Keith? What's up?"

"Some, uh, friends at school invited me to come with them to meet another one of their friends and come with them to the mall on Friday. Can I go?"

"Of course, Keith! It's great to see you taking an interest in this sort of thing, but I know you don't like socializing very much. Are you sure you want to go to this?"

"Um, well, not really, but yeah, I think I'm gonna go. I wanna be different this year."

"That's great, Keith! I'm sure y'all'll have a great time."

"Thanks... I'm already kinda excited for it. I'll text Hunk and let him know I can go," Keith said, getting his phone out of his pocket.

"That sounds great, but please wait until after dinner."

"Oh, right," the teen replied, putting his phone back in his pocket, "I'll do it after."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaallllllrighty then! The next scene is one I've been wanting to write since I decided to make this story! So excited! Y'all are in for some dumb scenes... but don't worry, the angst will come soon... MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Word count: 1052

**Author's Note:**

> 932 words. Pretty much all the chapters will be from 650-1,000 words probably, but that might change I don't know. I hope you like this story! I'm really excited for it, I actually wrote a story outline and everything! I hope you enjoy this story, and hopefully I'll be able to update fairly often (at least for a while, since it's summer). Anyway pay attention to the trigger warnings at the beginning!! I don't wanna mess anyone up too bad. Also, this story will have both a happy ending and a sad ending, so the reader can decide! Also the picture at the end is the mascot for Austin High so you don't get confused. It's weird, I know. Anyway, bye! I hope you enjoy! Also this will most definitely be the longest authors note since it's the first.


End file.
